


[Podfic] When Children Like This Grow Up

by randomicicle



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira keeps inviting himself to stay with Shuuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When Children Like This Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when children like this grow up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425429) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Thank you to busaikko for letting me podfic this!  
> → Recorded for: [JRS Challenge](http://je-podfic.livejournal.com/40388.html).  
> → Music by The Boom.

**Duration** : 38:06  


**MF** [.mp3 audio file, 35 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?frxr0bm6fdv789t)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at [inkroulette](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/tag/fanworks%3A%20podfic), [je_podfic](http://je-podfic.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3A%20randomicicle) and [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3Arandomicicle)


End file.
